Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus ('die-lo-foh-sawr-us', meaning "Two-Crested Lizard") are small to medium-sized diurnal (meaning active during the day) crested prehistoric creatures from the Early Jurassic period that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. Males and females are around 1.7 blocks tall at the crest and approximately 5 blocks long, and males have a bright red crest whilst females have a black one. Newborns are 0.1 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 8 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Dilophosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Dilophosaurus requires a higher mood than normal to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the dilophosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a dilophosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR Dilophosaurus are nimble territorial carnivores that will attack mobs that are near them. They are pack hunters, so if one dilophosaurus attacks or is attacked, the others will join in, even if tamed. They are very fast, faster than a jumping sprinting player, but they cannot break blocks. Unlike many other mobs, they will not hesitate to enter water to attack another mob, and their hitbox is not arrowproof. They are also aggressive to hostile mobs such as zombies and creepers when on a sad mood or worse. Their prey when hungry or in a bad mood includes all vanilla animals, compsognathus, dodos, dryosaurus, all mod fish, gallimimus, pachycephalosaurus, pteranodon, all the terror birds, quagga, and a wide assortment of other small to medium sized prehistoric creatures. They will attempt to attack but will likely be killed in turn by the therizinosaurus. Their predators are allosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Dilophosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they will be active during the day and sleep at night. Adult dilophosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Dilophosaurus can be tamed through three ways like most other prehistoric creatures. The first is that the player must stay within a six block radius of the egg while it hatches to tame the baby. If the player fails to do this, they will have to hand feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. Tamed dilophosaurus can be ordered by a bone. RIDING Adult dilophosaurus are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the dilophosaurus is generally very fast. They will stop when in water. FEEDING When dilophosaurus are hungry, they will hunt and kill the aforementioned mobs for food. They can also use a feeder if one is in sight and be hand-fed all meat and mod fish, aside from rotten flesh. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-26 14.23.37.png|Male dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.23.49.png|Resting female dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.24.09.png|Baby dilophosaurus 2016-07-26 14.24.48.png|Sleeping dilophosaurus 2016-07-27 14.00.25.png|Dilophosaurus Egg Dilophosaurus_DNA.png|Dilophosaurus DNA Dilophosaurus_Egg2.png|Dilophosaurus egg SvSDD14.png|Dilophosaurus preview 2017-01-19_17.51.55.png|Dilophosaurus (Shaders Mod) 2017-04-19_16.37.29.png|Status of Dilophosaurus, including its diet and behaviors. Note the Minefactory Reloaded mod's raw and cooked meat ingots as part of its diet. 2017-08-03 16.53.29.png|A Dilophosaurus in a field of Vaccinium. 2016-07-26 15.06.47.png|Female dilophosaurus in a jungle(click for brighter). Wyvern Den.png|A Dilophosaurus attacking several Compsognathus, Velociraptor, and Deinonychus tresspassers. 2018-04-29_08.11.19.png|a pair of dilophosaurs scavenging an allosaur 2018-04-29_21.48.11.png|a dilophosaur ambushing a pack of dryosaurs 2018-05-05_14.56.35.png|a male dilophosaurus and his mate protecting their nest 2018-05-24_10.12.09.png|a dilophosaurus chasing a dryosaurus 2018-05-28_14.02.23.png|some dilophosaurs scavenging a brachiosaur alongside some pteranodon 2018-08-07_08.45.03.png|A male Dilophosaurus watches over his young. 2018-08-09_12.06.19.png|Three Dilophosaurus eggs. 2018-08-18_09.18.06.png|a dilophosaurus fighting a ceratosaurus 2018-08-21_11.19.09.png|a dilophosaurus watching over a lake 2018-08-21_22.17.22.png|Two Dilophasaurus' (Male and Female) having a drink. 2018-08-24_13.13.39.png|A male dilophosaurus watching a potential mate. 2019-03-02_13.40.54.png|A dilophosaurus resting near a lake 2019-03-16_14.19.55.png|A dilophosaurus attempting to catch a meganeura 2019-06-10_12.35.09.png|A male and female Dilophosaurus resting next to the new Calamites tree. Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.27.35.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod